


Unwanted Rescue

by TheGrammarHawk



Series: Hawk's Ferdibert Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Arguing, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Gen, Mild Blood, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Pre-Time Skip, Swearing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, gets a little saucy, they just don't know it, you've seen homoerotic swordplay but this is more homoerotic rescuing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrammarHawk/pseuds/TheGrammarHawk
Summary: So, basically, Hubert had fucked up.Ferdibert Week 2020 Day 3:Spellcasting/Brush with Death/Rescue/Recovery
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra
Series: Hawk's Ferdibert Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Ferdibert Week 2020





	Unwanted Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> it gets a LITTLE idk sensual? saucy? hubert has thoughtsTM near the end about some desires, but like. well. you'll see lmao
> 
> I don't usually write a lot of pre ts of anything so! here we go

So, basically, Hubert had fucked up.

Frankly, he hadn’t _truly_ cared to follow after the professor with Edelgard to Zanado after he had up and left without informing the class, but the man _was_ acting strangely. It was almost as though he was talking to someone only he could see, which was, frankly, ridiculous. It would’ve been better off to let the man meet some tragic fate in the Red Canyon, but Edelgard seemed interested in him, and as such, the class had followed him to keep him safe from harm.

A whole lot of good _that_ was doing. Now the entire class was surrounded by giant wolves and birds as well as a demonic beast that absolutely had no business being there – and while Hubert couldn’t care less about most of his peers, he had to admit that besides Edelgard herself, seeing Petra fall in battle would preferably be avoided, if only for political concerns.

They had reunited with Byleth quite easily, but _apparently_ his professor found him lacking, leading to an order that he take a few shots at one of the wolves in the back while the rest of them attempted to slay the beast blocking the way out.

 _You have the range, it’s far away,_ he had said. _Perhaps you will gain experience after battling it._

Oh, he had indeed killed the monster, after a vexing amount of spells – except now he was far enough away from the class that when another came rushing, furious at the death of its kin, Hubert was well and truly _fucked_.

He was sweating, his hands were shaking uncontrollably, and his magical stamina was essentially depleted. If he so desired, he _could_ push himself a little further, but Edelgard had warned him not to overexert himself too extremely – and Hubert knew for a fact that if the dark, inky scarring along his fingers and knuckles were to raise further than his gloves could hide, the princess would pitch a fit over ridiculous things such as his ‘wellbeing’.

Nevertheless, he shot another dark bolt of miasma to the advancing wolf – it was far too close for comfort, now, and there was no option to run. The attack hit the wolf square in the eye, eliciting a deep howl of pain, giving Hubert the nerve to at least smirk at the piteous beast.

That smirk quickly dropped when he realized that the wolf was _still running at him_. His fingers were somewhere between _burning_ and numb, but judging by the monster’s speed, he didn’t have any time to fuck around anymore-

Hubert summoned his remaining grains of stamina into a mire, entirely ignoring the white hot pain that threatened to blind him with the anger his exhausted nerves shot back at him, and watched with only a faintly registered shock as the wolf _dodged_ -

-only for lance to be driven into its skull, a flash of orange on horseback taking over Hubert’s field of vision.

Time moved weirdly for the next several moments; Hubert found himself surprised to find Ferdinand suddenly standing in front of him, talking _to_ him, it seemed, though he had never registered the younger man climbing out of his saddle and off his steed.

“-Hubert, are you _listening_? If need be I shall have to hoist you onto the horse myself so that Linhardt can attend to your wounds!”

Shoving the ginger loudmouth away, ignoring how dazed the action felt, Hubert stepped to look at the wolf. Had _Aegir_ of all people truly killed it? The _audacity_ -!

“Your assistance is not required.”

 _That_ certainly colored Ferdinand’s cheeks, the young heir snapping his heels together as he gestured wildly with his lance, temper peeking out from under his fictitiously noble exterior. “Bold words, Vestra, considering you were almost _mauled_ by a giant wolf! You should be _grateful_ , at _least_ , for being saved by none other than Ferdinand von Aegir!”

Heat bubbled up Hubert’s throat, “You _inane_ , positively _wretched_ excuse of a knight-!”

He found himself slightly distracted by movement past Ferdinand’s figure, something shifting too quickly to react properly to. Had it only been _stunned_?

Within the next second, the giant wolf had gotten back on its feet and had _lunged_ at the both of them, tackling Ferdinand onto Hubert and sending them flying into the dirt and rocks. Hubert slammed his head painfully on the stone ground, entirely taken aback as Ferdinand landed on top of him, his head smacking indelicately onto his own. All Hubert could see was the bright, flaming near-curls of Ferdinand’s hair and the matching color of his eyes as they blinked open from how they were squeezed shut, a look of pain and confusion on his face.

It was rather charming, really, how much the student resembled the bloody sun itself. His eyes always seemed to shine brightly with character and intelligence, almost as glimmering in his gaze as his smiles tended to be. This close Hubert could practically count the freckles that spotted along Ferdinand’s whole face, if only everything wasn’t swimming. His skin and hair were even _soft_ despite the sweat and blood beading at his temple, warm and sticky, yet Hubert did not find the iron scent overwhelming; no, instead he smelled citrus zest and warm tea, likely from earlier that day. Ferdinand could have spat in his mouth right then and there, and Hubert would have thanked him.

He _really_ needed to get back to the others so Linhardt could treat him for a concussion.

Ferdinand gave a small gasp then, unaware to Hubert’s thoughts, as he scrambled to shift onto his knees so that he could grab the lance that had been knocked aside. If they hadn’t been in danger, surely _one_ of them would have commented on the fact that Hubert was being straddled, but as it was neither had any time to consider their compromising position as Ferdinand quickly whirled his lance, catching the wolf right in its neck.

With the snarl that came from Ferdinand, it was fairly clear that the wolf was dead for certain this time around.

Hubert _really_ didn’t want to think about the way his throat closed up at Ferdinand’s gasps and growls. Medical attention could not come soon enough, it seemed.

Ferdinand yanked the weapon back, thankfully not spreading too much of the beast’s blood with its dislodging. The son of Aegir sighed, then, running a hand through his damp locks as he sat back, unthinking, having killed the foe.

Despite the heaviness of being _sat_ upon, Hubert found himself in no rush to throw the obnoxious chevalier off. Ferdinand’s head was haloed in the sun, like this, somehow managing to block the light from Hubert’s eyes while still overwhelming him in the radiance of it all.

After catching his breath, however, Ferdinand spooked, jumping off of his older peer and reaching out a hand to assist him up.

“I – my apologies, Hubert, I had not been thinking – we should be getting back to the others, no doubt Edelgard would like to have a, erm, word with both of us – you can ride with me if you find yourself unable to walk, of course–”

“ _Stop_ ,” Hubert sneered, standing slowly from the ground, “you think you’re so _gallant_ , recklessly risking your own wellbeing for someone else as though _that_ makes you so noble, it’s _pathetic_.”

Just like that, Hubert brushed him off, stalking away toward the others from their class, leaving Ferdinand bewildered and flustered in equal turns.

It almost appeared, to him, that Hubert was throwing glances back at him as he left, eyes lingering for a moment or two too long.

Ah, well. He likely needed to ask Linhardt for a concussion check too.

**Author's Note:**

> stupid sexy ferdinand


End file.
